


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by SophieD



Series: Leverage  Date Nights [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Exploration, F/F, Femslash, Identity, Lesbian Relationship, Questions, Sex, Threesome, curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker has questions.  Tara wants to answer them.  Sophie isn't sure that's a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought a long time about posting this one. Its a bit farther out there than I normally like to go. I hope you like. Love to hear what you think.

It’s been a lazy Saturday. Tara and I went for a long walk after breakfast then we puttered around the apartment, haphazardly cleaning and moving things around. I’ve been bugging Tara to make the flat her own, bringing her stuff, and rearranging things to her liking. She’s not been very enthusiastic about it, saying that she’s happy with things the way they are. My point is that she will feel better if the apartment feels like her home too. She tells me that it doesn’t matter to her, her home is where I am. I appreciate the sentiment but, maybe it’s me who would be more comfortable if it looked like Tara lived here too.

I’m lying in my favorite place, stretched out on the couch with my head in Tara’s lap. She’s using me to prop up her magazine while I am watching Anthony Bourdain on TV. I have a fondness for the man after we spent several days trapped in a hotel in Beirut together. It’s getting late and it’s time to start thinking about food again. I rarely feel like cooking, which is probably a good thing. I don’t know what Tara has planned, probably she’s going to want to go out. I sigh deeply. Today has been close to a perfect day. Tara runs her fingers through my hair and I sigh again. 

My peace is disturbed by a loud knock on the door. Neither of us move. We’re not expecting anyone and I’m hoping that, whoever it is will move on. No luck. More banging on the door. Louder. More insistent. Reluctantly I roll myself off the sofa and go to answer the door. I pull it open to reveal Parker, her hand raised to knock again. She looks at me, then at her hand and then back to me as she lowers her fist to her side. “Parker! What are you doing here?” I open the door wider so Tara can see our visitor too. “Parker, this isn’t a good time. We were just getting ready to go out.” She stares at me. Social cues are not her best subject, even when they’re as blunt as mine. I look over my shoulder at Tara. She’s waving her hand to let Parker in.

I step away from the door and head to the kitchen for some tea. I hear Tara tell Parker “You might as well come in Parker. I won’t bite you.” Parker takes a few steps in and closes the door behind her. She looks at Tara and starts to take a step her way when she freezes. I’m laughing from the kitchen because I know exactly what the problem is. “It’s no biting Saturday, Parker.” I call out to her. “You’re safe.” Parker takes another step then thinks of something. “Wait. Do you really bite?” Tara laughs. “Sometimes.” “Oh” Parker says as she gingerly sits on the edge of the couch next to Tara. She lowers her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, her eyes wide. “Does Sophie bite?” I choke on the water I’m drinking. Tara winks at me and tells Parker with a smile, “Sometimes”. I shake my head at her as I bring out tea cups and hot water.

I sit in the chair kitty corner to the sofa where Tara and Parker sit. I take a healthy sip of tea when Tara asks, “Parker, what are you doing here?” Parker shifts uncomfortably then blurts out “how did you know you were a lesbian?” I choke again, this time covering my mouth with my hand to keep the tea in. They both look at me. Tara is greatly amused while Parker is keeping her face neutral. I’m not giving her any help so Tara looks back to Parker. “I don’t know Parker. I never really thought about it. When I liked someone, it didn’t seem to matter if it was a man or a woman.” Parker thinks about that for a minute. “So you’ve had sex with men then?” Tara nods. “And women?” “A few”. “And then you fell in love with Sophie?” Tara nods. “Something like that yeah.” Parker nods but she still hasn’t had her question answered. She tries again. “What about Sophie? Is she a lesbian?” I choke again, this time with a round of coughing. Tara laughs. “You’re going to have to ask Sophie about that Parker.” 

Parker looks to me but I am still clutching my chest and coughing. She goes back to Tara. “Well I know she used to have sex with Nate.” I was just getting my cough under control when I start again. They both look at me and I wave that I’m fine. What I am not going to do is answer the question. Tara pulls Parker’s attention back. “Sometimes you can’t help who your heart wants Parker.” “So when she fell in love with you, she became a lesbian?” Tara looks at me but I shake my head. “I don’t know Parker. I don’t think Sophie knows either. It just is what it is.” Parker looks at me and I nod.

Parker is still not satisfied. “But what if I don’t love anyone? How do I know?” “Is this about Hardison?” Tara asks. Parker nods. “I mean I do love him but I love you and Sophie and Eliot too. And Nate. Sometimes.” Tara smiles at that. “I just don’t want to make a mistake.” “Parker, have you had sex before?” Tara asks. “Pssht. Yeah.” Parker answers. “But not with a woman. What if I decide I love Hardison and then find out I’m a lesbian?” “I don’t think it works that way.” Tara tells her. “You just need to be you. You’ll know if it’s right.” Parker looks at her shoes. “I guess. I just want…um…oh never mind.” 

“No its OK Parker” Tara tells her. “You can say it. Sophie and I are your friends.” She looks closely at Parker, trying to get a read on what the girl is thinking but Parker has her blank stare going. I’m used to it now but I know how frustrating it can be when she is used to knowing what people are thinking by reading their eyes and expressions. Parker is a blank book and that can be infuriating sometimes. Parker doesn’t answer, she just studies her shoes again. 

Tara gets an idea. “Parker…are you asking what I think you’re asking?” Parker looks up at her but before she can speak, I jump out of my chair hissing “Tara! Kitchen! Now!” Tara pats Parker on the knee and gets up to follow me to the kitchen. Parker watches without expression.   
I grab Tara by the arm and pull her close to me. “What are you doing?” I ask her. “I’m just trying to figure out what she wants” she tells me with a ‘what of it’ look on her face. “Tara! You can’t. We can’t. Not with… Tara! It’s Parker!” Tara shrugs and we both look back toward the sofa. Parker is staring at her shoes again. It’s impossible to tell what she’s really thinking. 

“Well, she’s asking, I think she is anyway” Tara tells me. “It’s Parker!” I reply. “You don’t know what she’s asking. She probably doesn’t even know.” “Well then let me find out” Tara says. “It could be interesting.” I put my hand on my forehead and squeeze my eyes shut. “Tara...” I try to think but, damn it, she’s got me flustered now. “Look. I… we need to work together. Nate would have a fit if he found out. And do you really want to start something with Parker? She may not ever let it go.” Tara shrugs. I lower my voice and take a step closer. “I promised you a long time ago Tara. I promised that I never looked at Parker.” My voice is almost a whisper now. “I don’t ever want to break my promise Tara.” She leans in and kisses me. “Never Sophie. I won’t ask you to. And I won’t either.” Her answer makes me feel better and then she follows it up with one more sentence. “Not without you there.” 

She kisses me and leaves the kitchen to go talk to Parker again. I find myself leaning with my hands on the edge of the counter. So many thoughts are swirling through my brain. Parker. Tara. Exciting. Nauseating. I close my eyes again and try to think through the consequences, good and bad. Besides, Parker never really said anything. Probably she hasn’t even considered the idea. She’s just looking for answers to her questions. Nothing else. 

I finally gather myself and start back toward the living room. I have no idea what to say or do. I guess I will just go with whatever happens next. I don’t like not knowing a situation, being out of control as to what might happen. Really though, I have no idea if Tara is right or what Parker is thinking. I decide I will deal with things if, or when they come up. 

Tara is gone. I start to ask where she went and Parker nods toward the back of the apartment, the bedroom. I don’t know if they talked, or what they talked about. I just stand in the middle of the room. I can’t think of anything to say.

Parker stands up and walks toward me. She takes one step too close and I fight the urge to step backwards. It’s not like Parker to be so close. She usually likes a wider boundary between herself and others. Other people in her space make her nervous. But then we have spent more than a couple nights together being very close and that hasn’t bothered her. I’m not sure what to do with those thoughts. “Parker…” “It’s OK Sophie. Tara said it was ok.” “What? What did Tara say about what?” “She said I could kiss you again.” Oh Lord. Tara what have you started? “Didn’t you like it when I kissed you?” Parker asked. “What? Umm yeah but…

”Parker doesn’t wait for me to finish. She grabs me by the shoulders and presses her mouth to mine. I push her away, just far enough for me to mumble her name. “Parker. I don’t know…” “It’s OK Sophie” she says as she moves her hands to my face. “We never speak of this Parker. Never! Do you understand?” She nods with a big smile.   
This time, when she kisses me, I kiss her back. It’s not long before I feel someone behind me. Tara moves my hair away from my neck and kisses behind my ear. Her hands wrap around me and land low on my abdomen. Parker’s kiss and Tara’s touch combine with an intensity that surprises me. I’m not going to be able to think my way through this. My brain is completely overwhelmed. For the moment, I am just along for the ride. 

I find my hands wandering down Parker’s body and I panic. I pull away quickly, stepping on Tara and knocking her backwards. Parker looks upset, like she did something wrong. “I’m sorry Parker” I stammer. “I can’t. I promised.” Tara whispers in my ear, “it’s OK Love” as she turns me around and kisses me herself. She reaches behind me and takes Parker’s hand, pulling her closer. Both women are taller than I am and they meet over my shoulder to kiss each other, both of their bodies pressing hard against me. I feel excited, much more than I thought I would. Tara’s breasts are pressed to my chest while Parker’s lay against my back. Tara lowers Parker’s hand to my hip and I groan just a bit. Tara breaks off her kiss with Parker and turns back to me while Parker lets her other hand drift down my side to my hip and then she wraps both arms around me and pulls herself closer. 

Tara whispers “bed? Or floor?” Parker mumbles something I don’t recognize. My brain finally kicks into gear. “What are we doing here?” Parker says “I thought we were going to have sex.” I groan at her bluntness. “Tara?” “It’s all up to you Love” she tells me. I close my eyes and let my head fall back, forgetting how close Parker is. My head lands squarely on her chest and I find myself looking up at her smiling face. Oh what the Hell. “Kiss me Parker!” She turns me around and her lips find mine as Tara’s hands travel up the front of my shirt and inside my bra. “Bloody Hell” I say as Tara starts pulling us toward the bedroom. 

Tara has me out of my shirt and bra by the time we reach the room. She pushes me down onto the bed and stares. Parker is out of her clothes in a flash but is not sure what to do with herself. She sits next to me on the bed and I take her hand. We both watch Tara as she slowly undresses. She knows exactly what she’s doing and by the time she is done, both Parker and I are speechless. I realize I’m squeezing her hand so hard her fingers are turning purple. I let go and reach for Tara’s hand, pulling her down to the bed between us. My hands are on her in a second, running my hands down the front of her chest, followed quickly by my mouth on her breast. Parker follows my lead. Tara’s eyes are closed, her face reflecting the pleasure she’s feeling. We both break away and meet for a kiss above her while our hands roam her body. My fingers find her first and she moans as Parker covers her mouth with a kiss. Tara moans again and her hand grabs for mine, pulling me away. “Tara?” I whisper. “Not yet Love” she whispers back before rolling herself over and on to Parker. 

Its Parker’s turn to moan as she takes Tara’s full weight. She’s kissing Parker again and I have to admit that watching them is turning me on. I wrap my hands in Tara’s hair and run my tongue down her neck and along her spine. I can see the goose bumps raise on her arms as she shivers with pleasure. She rolls over to the other side of Parker then pulling me with her, onto Parker. Parker wraps her legs around my waist and presses herself to me. She slides one leg under mine and arranges herself so that we are touching. I gasp as I feel her heat mix with mine. Tara pounces, kissing me deeply and rolling my nipples between her fingers while Parker rubs herself against me. I am beyond thinking or feeling anything but what the two women are doing to me. It’s getting harder and harder to catch my breath, little whimpers begin to escape with every exhale. Just as the world is about to explode around me, Tara pulls Parker away. “Bloody Hell Tara!” I say and Parker laughs. 

Parker starts to beg. “Sophie. Touch me. I want you to touch me.” I look at Tara. I am still holding on to my promise to her. “It’s OK Soph. If you want. It’s OK.” I still am not sure but my body is vibrating from both of their touches, making it hard to think. “I…I can’t Parker. I’m sorry.” “It’s OK Sophie” she whispers. “But I can kiss you right?” I stare into her bright green eyes as I nod. “Yeah Parker. You can kiss me.” “Goodie” she says under her breath as she crawls closer and lowers her mouth to mine. I get lost in her kiss until I feel her jump then gasp. Tara has moved herself underneath Parker and has her fingers inside her. Parker’s eyes are big and she’s not sure what to do. “Roll over Parker” I whisper. As she does, Tara follows her, landing between her legs where she begins to probe Parker with her tongue. Parker starts making squeaking noises, her hands grabbing at Tara’s head, not sure if she wants to push her away or pull her closer. I whisper to her again as I hover over her. “Relax Parker. This is what you wanted to know.” She nods, her eyes still wide. Tara uses her fingers now, alternating with her tongue. Parker’s eyes are unfocused, her breathing fast. She grabs for me and I lean down to kiss her. Her body goes rigid and then begins to convulse. She’s got my hair in one hand and Tara’s in the other. I let up my kiss to let her breathe but Tara isn’t done with her. She lets Parker rest for a few seconds then starts again. Parker comes quickly this time with a loud moan. 

Tara’s done all the work so far. Not that she minds but I do. I pull her away from Parker and kiss her hard. I wasn’t sure how I would feel about all of this but the taste and smell of Parker on her is intoxicating. I press her harder as she tangles her fingers in my hair. She tries to turn me over but I resist. “Un unh” I tell her. “This is your show.” “Soph…” she tries to talk but I gently put my hand over her mouth. “Soon Love” I whisper as I work my way along her jaw and down her neck. 

Parker is just watching, her eyes wide. I take her hand and slide it down Tara’s belly. She smiles and continues on her own while I go back to Tara’s neck. Suddenly Tara jumps, arching her back as Parker slips her fingers inside. “Oh good Lord” she whispers as Parker starts to move her hand and I move my mouth to her breast. I look at Parker and she’s staring at me. “C’mere” I tell her and she crawls up Tara to me. I kiss her then push her back towards Tara. As they kiss, I put my mouth onto Tara. She moans as I sink my tongue deep into her. She pulls Parker down on top of her and wraps her fingers in Parker’s hair, not letting her pull away. I am more aggressive with her, moving my tongue all over her as her squeaks and moans get louder and closer together. As she hits the edge, Parker lets her mouth go and she thrusts herself almost violently at me, pushing me farther inside her. I push her hips back down and stay on her as her orgasms come faster and stronger until she can’t catch her breath. “Oh my god” she gasps as I finally let her go. 

I move up and put my head on Tara’s shoulder, satisfied, but Tara starts running her finger tips down my ribs, reminding me that my body is still craving her touch. She starts to push Parker down but I stop her. “No. Tara. You. Please.” She smiles at me. “Anything you want Love” she says as she lets her hands roam farther. I close my eyes with a deep sigh as her fingers find their target. Soft lips find mine. Parker. I let her in hungrily while Tara increases the pressure with her fingers then replaces them with her tongue. Parker is laying half on me, her arms wrapped around me, holding me down when I want to levitate off the bed, anything to push myself closer to Tara. 

Tara knows what I like. Her hands are on the inside of my thighs, her tongue is relentless. My fists are clenched, my nails cutting into my palms as I silently beg for relief. She gently puts her teeth on me and I cry out in ecstasy. She adds her fingers and keeps me dangling, just over the edge, for what seems like hours before letting me go. She rests her head on my belly so she can feel the waves as they pass over me. 

I pull Parker tighter to me and reach down to put my fingers in Tara’s hair. She sighs and lets me pull her up to the head of the bed. Parker rolls to her back, already half asleep, with me on one side and Tara on the other. Tara whispers to her “does that answer your question Parker?” Parker mumbles something neither one of us can understand. I lay my hand on Parker’s belly and Tara does the same so that our finger tips are touching. She whispers, “I love you Soph.” I give her a sleepy smile before letting my eyes close.

I wake early the next morning. Parker is gone and Tara is in her usual position, draped over me. I close my eyes and try to think. Was any of it real? Or was it just a dream I had after a night of love making? Tara doesn’t say anything and neither do I, both of us going through our morning routines as if nothing has changed. 

I show up in the office late Monday morning. Nate rustles his newspaper at me, letting me know he’s irritated. Eliot is flopped on the couch, half paying attention to a golf show on the TV. Parker and Hardison are at the bar, their heads together, laughing over something on his computer screen. I head to the kitchen to make myself a cuppa tea.   
I turn to find Hardison standing close behind me. He startles me and I spill my tea. “Sophie” he says. “Yeah?” I try to read him, usually an easy task but this time I get nothing. “I don’t know what you and Tara did to Parker this weekend.” ‘Oh God’ I think as I interrupt him. “Look Hardison. Tara and I, we just, Parker wanted…” He interrupts me this time. “Sophie! I don’t know what you said to her but thank you.” “What?” “Um yeah” he answers. “She um, she came over and um, yeah, we kinda talked.” I put my hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know that I had anything to do with it Alec but I’m glad for you.” “Yeah” he says. “Me too”.


End file.
